Family Ties
by Jessica1770
Summary: Caroline and Elena Singer are the daughters of Bobby Singer. They were best friends of Dean and Sam Winchester as they grew up together but it changed for the past years. Now after so long, the sisters and the brothers meet again when the boys ask for their help finding their father, John Winchester.
1. Caroline and Elena

**_1984_**

 _"Caroline honey." The four years old girl, Caroline looked up towards her bedroom door to see her father, Bobby Singer. She smiled, "Daddy!" She rushed over to him and he picked her up, laughing. "Hey, sweetheart," He said, kissing her cheek. "Why are you here at your room? Why not playing with your sister?"_

 _"Mommy is with her," Caroline said and_ _frowned,_ _"She looked at Eli funny." Bobby_ _tilted_ _his head and looked at his older daughter in_ _confusion,_ _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Mommy told me Eli is a bad girl," Caroline said, "Did she do_ _something_ _bad?" Bobby shook his head, "What can a six mounts old can do bad?" He asked. "Mommy said," The blond little girl said, "She said she have to stop her before she can do something bad in the future."_

 _"What?" Bobby asked with a frown before gently placing her on the floor and then walked up to Elena's nursery. He saw the door was slightly opened so he walked inside before he froze;_

 _His wife, Karen Singer was looking into Elena's crib, raising a knife to stab the six mounts baby. "Karen, no!" Bobby called as he rushed towards the woman, grabbing her arm._

 _He pushed her away from the crib, "What are you doing?" He asked and she turned to him, smirking, "Bad timing, Bobby." He frowned before her eyes flashed yellow and then he was thrown back against the wall._

 _"I wasn't really going to kill her. Do you have any idea what future she can make for us?" Karen asked. She blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "What are you?" Bobby asked, trying to pull himself off the wall but he couldn't._

 _Karen smirked, "Just call me Yellow eyed." She turned back to Elena as she started to cry._ _"_ _Ew_ _,_ _now, now, sweetheart," It said as it placed it's hand on the baby's cheek. "Get away from her!" Bobby said_ _._

 _The yellow eyes smiled as it stared at the baby, ignoring Bobby's warning, "One day, you'll help our King." It turned to Bobby, "You have two beautiful daughters, Bobby. It's a shame one of them has to die. Since I can't do that to the little one. Might as well be your oldest one."_

 _"No!" Bobby said. It smirked as it walked up to him, "What's wrong, Bobby? How about you will choose? Caroline or Karen?"_

 _"Son of a bitch!" Bobby said before they were disturbed by a small voice, "_ _Mommy? Daddy?"_ _They looked to the door way to see Caroline standing there with wide eyes._

 _The yellow eyes smirked again as it turned back to Bobby, "Now we know." It started to walk towards Caroline and Bobby struggled to pull himself off the wall, "No! No! Get the hall away from her!" He suddenly managed to pull himself from the wall and grabbed the yellow eyes from behind, "Caroline, take your sister and run!"_

 _With that said, the little girl rushed to grab her sister and took of running out. She hold Elena tightly as she rushed with her outside, "It's okay, Eli," Caroline assured her sister before looking back towards the house, waiting for their Dad to come out and say everything was okay._

 _But what they didn't knew, is that their mother was never coming back._


	2. Winchesters

**Present day**

In a motel room, a young beautiful blonde woman was taking a shower in the bathroom, ignoring her phone ringing on the desk at the room. The front door opened and a young beautiful brunette woman walked inside with a brown bag. She glanced at the woman's phone before placing her bag on the table and grabbing the phone to see who it was.

"Caroline, it's Dad," She called before answering the phone with a soft smile, "Hey Dad." She walked to sit on the lag of one of the beds as she listened, " _Hey, Eli. Where's your sister?_ " Bobby asked.

"Taking a long shower," Elena replied, rolling her eyes with a smile. " _How was a case?_ " He asked. "Not bad, we're alive, see?" She joked and heard her father's chuckle. " _Yeah, you do_ ," He agreed, " _Not bad. When are you two coming back home?_ "

"Dad, we've talked about this," Elena replied, sighing. Caroline walked out of the bathroom with her body was wrapped around a white towel. "This is the second time you asking this."

"I'm just worried about my daughters. Give your old man a break," He muttered. Elena smiled, "We know you worried, but you were the one that let us go on hunting just the two of us."

Caroline took her phone from Elena, "Hey, Dad," She said. Elena rolled her eyes before getting up to walk towards the table. "Yeah, don't worry about us," Caroline said. Elena pulled out breakfast from the bag and a newspaper. "We love you too, bye," Caroline said before hanging up.

"You know we should go back home to check up on him," Elena said. Caroline rolled her eyes, "If we go back home, he'll just get us to stay," She said, "You know Dad."

Elena sighed, shrugging before her phone rang. She frowned as she reached into her pocket before pulling her phone out. She looked at the caller and saw it was unknown number.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked as she walked back to the bathroom with her clothes. "I don't know," Elena said before answering, "Hello?"

" _Hey, um, Elena Singer?_ " A young man asked at the other line. Elena frowned, "Yeah, who's this?" She asked. " _It's Sam. Sam Winchester_ ," The guy replied. Elena thought for a moment with a frown before her eyes grew wide. She glanced to the bathroom closed door and then rushed outside.

"Sam?" She asked. " _Yeah, hey_ ," Sam said, giving a small chuckle. "Wha- How did you get my number?" Elena asked. " _It wasn't easy but I found it_ ," Sam replied, " _I know that, um, that we_ _haven't_ _talk for years_ _because_ _of our Dads, but . . . Dean and I, we really need some help_."

"Help with what?" Elena asked. " _Our Dad_ ," He replied, " _He's_ _missing_." Elena shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry, but Car and I can't help you guys," She said. " _Elena, please_ ," Sam said, " _I know I shouldn't be asking this but, we could use your girls help_."

... ... ...

"I still can't believe you agreed to that," Caroline grumbled as she and Elena drove to meet with the Winchester brothers. Elena sighed, "Their Dad is gone, Car," She said, "I didn't agreed to that at first but Sam said they could use the help."

"You needed to hung up the second you knew it was him," Caroline said. Elena rolled her eyes, "Really?" She shot back. "Yes!" The older one said before they pulled up in Black Water Ridge, Colorado at the Ranger Station.

They climbed out of the car to see two guys standing by a black 67 Impala. One of them were short and then other was taller. The shorter one whistled as he looked at the two women and smirked, "Nice."

The taller one glanced at him and sighed, shaking his head, "Dean . . . That's the help," He said as the girls walked up to them with a frown. The shorter guy, Dean frowned as he looked back at the taller one.

"Sam? Dean?" Elena asked. Dean looked back at the girls, "You two look familiar," He commented. Sam turned to the girls and nodded, "Elena, Caroline, it's good to see you guys."

Dean's eyes grew wide, "Elena and Caroline? Singer? As in Bobby's girls?" He asked as he turned back to his brother. "Yeah," Sam replied. "Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked, "Why did you asked _them_ for help?"

"We're right here, idiot," Caroline said, crossing her arms across her chest, "We can hear you." Dean turned back to look at her, pointing his finger at her, "I know. So how about you'll leave?"

"Dean," Sam warned before turning to Elena and Caroline, "Thanks for coming." Caroline gave him a look, "I didn't want to. Thank Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Can we concentrate on a more important matter?" She asked before turning back to the brothers, "So how long was John missing?"

Dean gave one last glare at Caroline before looking at Elena, "Four weeks," He replied. "So why now ask for help?" Caroline asked in annoying. "Hey, you can go on Princess," Dean told her, "We don't need help from you girls."

"Sam, why are we all here?" Elena asked, hoping to break the fight. "As we looking for Dad, we working on a case," Sam spoke, "Um, Dean said we should talk with a girl name Haley now, so if you guys want to join in-"

"No," Dean said. "If we will it's going to piss you off, is it?" Caroline asked the older brother. "Yes," He said. "Good," She said, smiling sweetly at him, "We'll love to come with you boys."

Elena smirked as she glanced down while Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head at his annoyed brother. "All right about this," Sam started, looking between his brother and Caroline, "You two can keep going on with that after we'll finish this case, how's that sound?" Elena shrugged, "Good for me."

With that, both of them walked to their cars and climbed on the passenger seats. Dean and Caroline gave one last glare at each other before walking back to their own cars.


	3. Coming From The Night

The two cars pulled up in front of Collins' house and the siblings climbed out of the cars. Dean glanced over at the girls before scoffing as he looked back at his brother, "Still can't believe it," He muttered, making his brother shot him a look.

"Heard that," Caroline said as they walked up to the front door. She opened the screen door and then knocked on the door. The door opened, reviling a girl with brown short hair.

"Hey, you must be Haley Collins," Caroline said, giving the girl a soft smile, "My name is Caroline. This is Elena. And this is Dean and Sam, we're rangers with the Park Service."

"Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy," Dean added. Haley glanced between the four before back at Caroline, "Lemme see some ID."

Caroline rummaged through her pockets before pulling out her fake ID and smiled as she showed it to her at there door screen. Haley looked at the ID before back at Caroline's face as she took the ID away.

"Come on in," Haley said and opened the screen door for the four of them. "Thanks," Dean said and Haley looked behind them at the cars.

"Are those yours?" She asked, nodding to the black and blue Impalas. The four looked over at the cars before the two eldest once looked at each other and then back at Haley.

"Yeah," They both spoke at the same time. "Nice cars," Haley complimented before leading the way inside. Caroline and Dean glanced at each other before shrugging and then walked inside.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at his brother with a smirk before turning back. Sam and Elena glanced at each other, smiling slightly with a roll of their eyes as they followed.

Haley led the four into the kitchen, where her younger brother, Ban was sitting as she was making dinner. "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos- we haven't heard anything in over three days now," Haley replied. "Maybe he can't get cell reception," Elena suggested. "He's got a satellite phone, too," Haley replied.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean commented. "He wouldn't do that," Ben spoke up. Dean glanced at the younger kid, making him look away.

"Our parents are gone," Haley explained, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Elena and Sam glanced at each other before back at Haley.

"Can we see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked. "Yeah," Haley agreed and led the four to the computer that was at the kitchen. She opened it and showed the four the pictures, "That's Tommy."

Caroline walked closer to Elena, "He's cute," She whispered into her sister's ear. Elena smiled a little before turning back to the computer as Haley flipped through the pictures before stopping at one of the videos.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near_ _Blackwater_ _Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow_."

Elena spotted something passing by the tent as Tommy spoke and frowned. "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," Dean told Haley.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," She said and the four looked at her in confusion. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel," Caroline spoke and Haley gave her a small smile, thankfully she understood her. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Elena spoke. "Sure," Haley agreed, nodding.

After that, the four walked out of the house and headed back to the cars. "Now what?" Sam asked, sighing. "Well, I feel like having a beer," Caroline said. Dean huffed, "Never thought I'll say that; but I agree," He said.

"I'll go to a motel room, see those videos that Haley is gonna send me," Elena said, "Something is wrong there, just have to see closer." Sam nodded, "Okay, I'll come with you than," He volunteered and she nodded.

... ... ...

Sam and Elena were at the motel, using double rooms. Sam walked into the girls' side with an old newspapers articles and saw Elena watching Tommy's videos "Anything?" He asked. "No, not really," Elena replied, sighing before moving her chair a side so Sam sat down on the other chair with her, "Except this one."

She showed him the video they saw at Haley's house, "Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Elena went through three frames of the video one at a time to show a shadow crossed the screen. "What the hell?" Sam muttered with a frown and Elena repeated the three frames again before turning to Sam, "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Sam scoffed, shaking his head before licking his lips as he put the newspapers articles down on the table, "Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic," He explained, "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Was there any before that?" Elena asked with a frown. "Um, yeah," He replied as he showed her another article, "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

"So, every twenty-three years," Elena realized. "Just like clockwork," Sam confirmed, nodding his head, "I got one more thing." He showed her another newspaper article, "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"We need to tell Dean and Caroline," Elena said, "What's the guy's name?"

... ... ...

An old man, Mr. Shaw, led the four hunters into his living room as he had a cigarette in his mouth, "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam cut him off, "That's what attacked them?" Mr. Shaw looked at the four for a moment, pulling his cigarette out and then nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. He and Caroline were already updated by the information that Sam and Elena told him and Caroline. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Mr. Shaw didn't say anything and just glanced down and up every now and then. "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Caroline said.

Mr. Shaw scoffed, "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make," He said and sat down on his armchair, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Elena kneeled down in from of the old man, "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" She asked gently and he just looked at her for a moment before leaning forwards slightly, "Nothing," He replied, "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like . . . no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Elena asked and he nodded. "Got inside your tent?" Sam asked. "It got inside our cabin," Mr. Shaw corrected, "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Caroline asked. "Dragged them off into the night," Mr. Shaw replied and shook his head, holding back his tears, "Why it left me alive . . . been asking myself that ever since." He thought for a moment before moving his hand to his collar, "Did leave me this, though."

He opened his collar to reveal three long scars; Claw marks. The four hunters studied the scars before Mr. Shaw moved his collar back to hid the scars, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

After they thanked the man, the four hunters walked down the hallway. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors," Dean said, "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else," Sam suggested, "Something-"

"Corporeal," Elena cut him off and he looked over at her with a smile. "Yes," He agreed. "Corporeal?" Dean repeated with a scoff. "Excuse us, professors," Caroline joked.

"Shut up," Elena and Sam said at the same time. "So what do you think?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes. "The claws, the speed that it moves . . . could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog," Dean said, "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."


End file.
